The Emoji Movie: Chapter 3 - Last Text
The Emoji Movie: Chapter 3 - Last Text is a 2035 American computer-animated comedy film directed by Tony Leondis and written by Leondis, Chris McKenna, and Erik Sommers, based on emoji faces, smileys and graphics used in electronic messages. Produced by Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation, it is the third and final installment in The Emoji Movie trilogy and a sequel to The Emoji Movie: Chapter 2 (2028). The returning voices of T.J. Miller, James Corden, Anna Faris, and Maya Rudolph are joined in by Melissa Leo, Jimmy Kimmel, Ryan Gosling, Ed Helms, Amanda Peet, and Mark Ruffalo. The film's plot follows Gene Meh as he begins overshadowed by a new generation of advanced emojis, and plans to prove to them he's still got it. The film premiered at the Regency Village Theater on July 22, 2035, and was released theatrically in the United States on July 27, 2035, by Sony Pictures Releasing. It grossed over $485 million on a $56 million budget, becoming the highest-grossing in the series, but, like its predecessors, earned near-universal disdain from critics and audiences alike, although the animation received praise. Like the second film, it won a Razzie for Worst Prequel or Sequel. Synopsis Blindsided by a new generation of advanced emojis, Gene Meh is suddenly pushed out of the job he loves. With motivations from his friends Hi-5, Jailbreak, and Smiler, Gene sets out to train like the new emojis and prove to them he's still got it. Voice cast * T.J. Miller as Gene Meh, an emoji who can show various expressions. * James Corden as Hi-5, a goofy but friendly hand emoji representing a high five signal and Gene's best friend. * Anna Faris as Jailbreak, a cool and awesome hacker emoji that's really a princess emoji named Linda and is Gene's girlfriend and roommate. * Maya Rudolph as Smiler, a crazy but kind smiley emoji who acts like a mentor to Gene. * Melissa Leo as Uni-Que, a bubbly unicorn emoji who becomes Gene's trainer. * Jimmy Kimmel as Mallock, a villainous multi-expressive emoji who becomes a rival to Gene as he shares the same traits. * Ryan Gosling as Dale, a neurotic snake emoji and Mallock's henchman. * Ed Helms as Todd, a businessman emoji and the new systems supervisor of the text center. * Amanda Peet as Marissa, a supermodel emoji and Mallock's lover. * Mark Ruffalo as Wilson, a muscular tiger emoji who serves as Todd's bodyguard. * Steven Wright as Mel Meh, Gene's emoji father and Mary's husband. * Jennifer Coolidge as Mary Meh, Gene's emoji mother and Mel's wife. * Patrick Stewart as Poop, a fancy poop emoji and one of Gene's friends. * Sean Hayes as Steven, a wisecracking devil emoji and one of Gene's friends. * Taylor Swift as Akika Sparkle, a "super cool" dancer that lives inside the Dubsmash app. * John Michael Higgins as Mayor Messenger, the Mayor of Textopolis. * Sofia Vergara as Flamenca, a flamboyant flamenco dancer emoji and one of Gene's friends. * Jake T. Austin as Alex, a friendly but unintelligent human teenager who owns and operates the smartphone where Gene and his emoji friends live. * Tati Gabrielle as Addie McAllister, Alex's friendly but awkward girlfriend and close confidant. * Rob Riggle as Bill Freeze, a grouchy ice cream emoji. * Conrad Vernon as the Trojan Horse, who serves as a bartender in the Piracy app. * Tony Leondis as the Laughter, Broom, and Pizza emojis, respectively. * Seth Green as Bob, a hyperactive parrot emoji. * Dan Aykroyd as himself, an emoji version of the actor who hates Hi-5 for mistaking him for Bill Murray. * Liam Aiken as Ronnie Ramtech, one of the two programmers and Jailbreak's co-worker who select which Emoji to display on a phone.